


New Home

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [233]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	New Home

When Jess woke back up she groaned, holding her head in her hand.

One moment she was with parents. The next moment, nothing.

She inhaled, and smelled something along the lines of sulfur, and that was when her eyes shot open, looking around. She had no idea where she was.

She had never seen it before when she was alive on Earth. It definitely not part of her happiest memories from Heaven.

The room was elegantly made and furnished. There was a door, leading to a bathroom directly across from her, one that lead to what looked like a closet, and one that led to what Jess assumed was outside.

The wall opposite to the door leading out, there was a large desk, with things scattered around it. Books and other things were scattered around the room, and Jess grunted deciding it was about time to get out of the room and out of here. Wherever ‘here’ was.

Jess got up and walked over to the door, reaching for the knob carefully.

When it started turning, Jess stepped back, wondering who was coming in the room.

The door swung open and there stood…

Sam?

“Sam…Sam…what…what’s going on?” Jess asked. Her mind flashed back to Stanford. Her time with Sam. His hair was longer, and he was dressed nicely now, and he was more built. But it was Sam.

“Jess.” Sam murmured softly, hand reached out and rubbing softly against Jess’ cheek, like how he used to when they were together.

“Sam…where are we?”

“Your new home.” Sam said, eyes turning gold. Jess’ eyes went wide, remembering the color right before she died.

“Sam, what happened to you?” Jess asked softly.

“Became the new ruler of Hell.” Sam smiled. “My brother’s here too. Second in command. But…it wasn’t complete. Now….it is.”

“Sam…”

“You’re here now. I couldn’t let you go, Jess. I couldn’t. So I got you from Heaven. And I brought you with me, down here. I promise a nice life for you still, though things will run a bit differently than in Heaven. But you’ll be with me, and that is all that will matter.”


End file.
